1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for emulating a printing range of an image forming apparatus via a printer driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to differences in hardware configurations, an image forming apparatus' printing range may vary, despite printing on the same size paper, based on the model of the image forming apparatus.
When an application is created corresponding to a printing range of a specified model of an image forming apparatus and the image forming apparatus that is currently used is not included in the specified model, the application cannot be used.
Typical methods to address this problem include using a printer control device including printer drivers A and B, which obtain printing range information from the printer drivers A and B to calculate a correction value as the difference between the printing ranges of the printer drivers A and B, and correct a printing position for each drawing object.
However, in the above-described typical technology, if the printer driver B cannot be obtained, the correction value cannot be calculated. In addition, the correction of the printing position is performed for each drawing object, thereby creating a delay in printing speed. Further, even when the printer driver B is obtained, a user must still specify the printer driver B and obtain the correction value through a graphic user interface (GUI), making an operation troublesome.